La diferencia que nos separa
by FioriE'Amore
Summary: Ludwig es un vagabundo en Berlín, y Feliciano un chico de una familia bastante adinerada, un turista en el país que quería recorrer, con planes de quedarse a vivir. Ludwig se enamora de él por accidente, pero este ya esta comprometido con alguien. AU Humano.
1. Chapter 1

Cada día junto a él era como estar en el cielo, como sí todos los problemas del universo se hubieran ido y lo único que quedará fuese su sonrisa. Su hermosa sonrisa iluminando todo por su camino y haciendo que este alemán se sienta el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando estaba a su lado. Aunque claro... Esa sonrisa, esa personalidad, esa ternura, ese cabello, ese acento, esos ojos, esas mejillas, ese todo... Alguien más deseaba tenerlo, tener todas esas hermosas cualidades que aquel italiano traía colgadas como atuendo sobre él, alguien más... Aunque, era algo de esperar, ese hombre con un cuerpo tan delicado que asimilaba el de un niño o un adolescente, a pesar de ya ser un adulto, era demasiado perfecto como para que él solo fuera la única persona con intenciones románticas sobre él.

"De todos modos, aunque nadie lo deseara. Él no se fijaría en mí nunca, ni aunque le pagaran" Era el pensamiento que su cabeza mantenía en pie durante horas, y horas, torturándolo, en un sin fin de dudas que se lo iban comiendo de a poco... Un pensamiento de máxima tristeza ya que, ¿Quién se fijaría en un borracho sin dinero como él? Un borracho estúpido que fue abandonado por sus padres y para colmo también por su único hermano, por lo cual no pudo ni estudiar y vive de lo que encuentra y puede, gastando las pocas monedas que le dan en la calle en cerveza. Él era un vagabundo técnicamente. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Por qué estaba vivo? No sabía por qué, pero sabía que había algo que lo mantenía en pie cada día, él no tenía ni la más menor idea de lo que fuese pero... Pronto se daría cuenta, aunque quizá eso no sea del todo bueno.

Oh, continuando con su detestable vida... Es sólo un vagabundo solo y triste, quizás tenía un propósito pero eso no cambia el que no sabía del amor y mucho menos que era enamorarse y sentir aquellas mariposas pasar por su estomago, dejando un sentimiento de confusión n y felicidad al mismo tiempo, eso sería maravilloso, ¿No? Aunque claro, ¿Cómo podría mantenerlo el amor? ¿Él podría vivir del... Amor? Para su corta mente, el amor era lo más hermoso del mundo, pero eso no le daría su hermosa vida soñada... Una en la que pueda estudiar, aprender a leer y a escribir, trabajar y vivir una vida como la que normalmente viven las personas que pasan y le dejan monedas todos los días. Alguien que nada más y nada menos quería ser normal, como cualquiera persona. Como tú o como yo, él solo quera un empelo y una familia. ¿Era tanto pedir?... Ah, sí. Para alguien como él sí lo era...

Bueno, como era de esperar, aquel italiano del cual comenzó a tener sentimientos era un turista que quería recorrer las calles de Berlín, con planes de quedarse a vivir. Alguien llamado Feliciano Vargas. Un joven de 20 años, el cual formaba parte de una familia muy adinerada e importante. Algo que hacía más difícil que se fije en él. Aunque de todos modos, era imposible. Él estaba a punto de casarse con una bella dama belga, que conoció en uno de sus viajes, y por lo tanto, ella era el amor de su vida. Claro, eso sentía ahora, pero de alguna manera tenía sus inseguridades, pues en su vida él... Bueno, es algo poco común, al menos dentro de su familia es algo poco común que un hombre... ¿Ame a otro?... Sí, eso era algo que no tenía lugar ni orden, ¡Era algo horrible! ¡El hombre para la mujer y la mujer para el hombre! Bueno, eso le decía su familia, en cuando descubrieron su tendencia a gustar de personas de su mismo sexo, por lo cual lamentablemente creció con una confusión demasiado grande. Esa confusión, esa maldita confusión que lo hacía sentir un anormal cada maldito día de su vida. Pero esa confusión tomo un pequeño lugar en su cabeza donde ya casi no me le estaba, su presencia era casi nula siempre pero eso no quitaba el que siguiera existiendo, ahí, molestando, volviéndolo loco... Al menos, podía ponerse en calma al pensar que ya era normal, ¿No? Tenía una bella dama, una hermosa a la cual amaba con todo el corazón, y eso lo hacía normal... Una persona ideal, como su familia gusta. Una persona... En orden.

Como sea, ya saben algo de la vida de nuestros pequeños personajes, mejor comenzar por el principio de todo esto para no confundir. Hay mucho dato por contar aún, pues es una historia algo larga...

-

¡Moría por algo de comida! Casi literalmente. Por Dios, no había comido hace días y ya estaba comenzando a ponerse más delgado que lo común. Había gastado todas esas monedas en cerveza y olvido que tenía que comprar algo solido para comer, ya estaba comenzando a lamentarse.  
>No tenía fuerzas para nada, a penas podía levantar un brazo pero trató de dar su mejor esfuerzo y caminó hasta la pared de un hotel, en el cual se encontraba su futuro amor. Y allí en la pared, se recosto a esperar que alguien tirara algunas monedas, algo de pan, un caramelo quizás... Lo que sea estaba bien, solo quería sobrevivir un día más... Un día más... No era mucho pedir, él no quería irse, sabía que era una persona sin sentido pero no, ¡No quería irse! Aun no.<p>

―Un día más, por favor... Un día más... ―Decía tratando de hacer la lucha para hablar, pues le costaba demasiado. Estaba a punto de caer quién sabe como. Muerto, quizás. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, él ya viene en camino, su futuro y verdadero amor venía a salvarlo, él no lo sabía, ni siquiera se lo esperaba pero vaya sorpresa se llevará en un futuro, este día sin duda alguna será uno del que pueda contarle a sus nietos o hijos, quién sabe...

Entre miles de personas que salían y entraban al hotel a cada momento, ninguna se atrevía a prestar atención al pobre alemán que moría de hambre. Ya sea por asco o terror, nadie venía. Lo único que hacían era tirar miradas de asco e ignorarle, pero no todos fueron así, para suerte suya; Había un castaño de ojos miel que traía consigo algo de lastima por él, por lo cual no pudo evitar el sentirse mal por aquel vago que moría sentado frente las puertas de un hotel lleno de gente con grandes cantidades de dinero, gente con dinero y más que nada prejuicios, lo más seguro es que hayan pensando que era un tipo de teatro para robar algo de dinero. De todos modos, su lastima no lo alimentaría, así que con aquellos sentimientos de lastima en la cabeza, se fue acercando con lentitud hasta él, y ya estando tan cerca como pudo, se sentó en el suelo y lo empujo un poco para despertarlo y llamar su atención.  
>Para cuando este abrió los ojos y le miró; De su bolso, saco una bolsa de bastantes caramelos de todo tipo de gustos y colores y la dejó sobre las manos alemanas, regalando una sonrisa llena de ternura.<p>

―Vamos, come algo de esto. Juro que están deliciosos, yo ya comí algunos, ¡Te encantaran!―Bueno, aunque sea una buena persona esto le estaba dando algo de miedo, ¿Y si estaba muriendo? ¿Qué haría? Sería una escena demasiado fuerte como para que él pueda soportarla, es demasiado sensible a decir verdad. Pero para suerte suya nada de eso ocurría, él rubio tomó los dulces con rapidez y en cuanto puedo comenzó a comer algunos. Debería de agradecer pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo, no podía parar por el hambre que no invadía pero para cuando se detenga le dará un fuerte abrazo, quizás se asuste, quizás no pero lo hará. Él siempre ve que la gente se agradece de aquella forma, ¿Habría algún problema con que lo intente?

Cuando se acabo los dulces, hizo lo prometido, se lanzó sobre el de ojos miel y lo apretó cuanto más pudo, esta era su forma de decir "gracias" aunque se pueda malinterpretar un poco.  
>Sintió que el aire le faltaba al contrario y por aquello decidió soltarlo, no quería matarlo pero aún seguía agradecido, así que recuperó al habla.<p>

―M-muchas gracias, ¡De verdad! ―Dijo con alegría y casi en grito.  
>―Claro, no hay problema~ Un gusto ayudar, creí que estabas muriendo o algo así, pero estas bien, ¿No? ―Preguntó de curioso, aunque más por saber el estado de salud del alemán, quizás estuviese enfermo o algo por el estilo.<p>

―Sí, todo esta perfecto... Es solo que tenía algo de hambre, y no tengo dinero para comprar, pero ya estoy bien, conseguiré algo... ―No tenía idea de sí conseguiría algo, el dinero le era mucha falta y no le sería fácil conseguirlo, pero sí lo dijera, ¿Estaría pidiendo mucho? No quiere molestarlo, fue amable con él y no seguir molestando era lo más que podía hacer par agradecerle.

―Oh, entiendo. No entiendo muy bien la situación en la que estas, jamás pase por eso pero... Creo saber lo que pasa, así que, podría darte algo de dinero, ¿No estarí mal, no? ―Sacó un billete del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo poso en las manos contrarias, las cual por cirto, estaba en un mal estado. Tenía callos estaban algo sucias, pero era algo de esperar.

En cuanto vio el billete le ilumino la felicidad, le gustaba eso y le hacía sentir feliz, ¡Era demasiado amable! Pero... Sentía algo de culpa, él ya había tomado el billete pero no sabía que hacer ni que decir... Así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
>―Eres... Muy bueno pero, yo... No lo sé, ¿Esto no es mucho? No siento que lo merezca. ―Suspiro y miro hacía un lado.<p>

―No, claro que no. Esta bien, tú toma el dinero, yo seré feliz sí lo haces, ¿Vale? ―Le regaló otra sonrisa llena de ternura y él la devolvió, no podría haberse sentido tan feliz en toda su puta vida... Bueno, eso hasta que... "¡Feli, ven, ayuda a cargar las cosas, cielo!" y entonces el italiano reacciono ante eso, por lo que era más que obvio que él era "Feli" y con ese "Cielo", lo entendía todo... Ya tenía a alguien, era algo de lo que no tendría que preocuparse pero... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Él sabe que no tiene oportunidad pero... Ugh, siente el asco en él...

―Uh, bueno, es mi chica~ Tengo que ir a ayudar como buen prometido que soy, así que adiós~ No creo que volvamos a vernos pero... Hasta luego, eres agradable~ ―Se levantó, y aún con su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro corrió hasta dentro del hotel, no podía creerlo... Por alguna razón.. Se sintió como una puñalada al corazón, o peor. Ni siquiera había podido lograr reaccionar ante eso. Pero bueno, así es la vida, ah pasado por cosas peores, no es nada que no pueda solucionar en un bar... ¿Verdad?

Bien, esto no era malo. Nada malo, ya había pasado un día. ¡Y estuvo en todo jodido momento observando el hotel para ver sí salía! Pero no, las únicas veces que pasó fue junto a "Ella" y no podía presentarse así, por tantas razones... En primera; Da asco, su ropa apesta y él da miedo, en segunda; Se ven bastante enamorados, no quiere arruinar su felicidad, y en tercera y ultima... Él es normal, no se fijaría en él ni aunque tuvieran las mismas preferencias... Son simplemente diferentes en todo aspecto, y no iba a lograr nada bueno así que por lo tanto, ¿Qué mejor que quedarse todo el día a beber? Aún tenía el dinero que le había dado mas unas moneditas, de algo iban a servir, y sí no, ¡¿Qué importa?! Ya se las arreglara, siempre lo hace. Tiene demasiada suerte en eso, quizás no en lo que aprecia pero debe admitir que es bueno sobreviviendo. A veces falla, pero es como una rata y de alguna u otra manera se logra salvar de todo.****

**¡Hola! Sí lograron leer hasta acá me hacen muy feliz 3 Bueno, esto es una idiotez que escribí en mis vacaciones del año pasado, no es muy bueno pero estaba aburrida y me gustaría continuarlo pero no lo sé, ¿Qué opinan? ¿A alguien le gusta la idea de continuarlo? Y sí es así, yo lo seguiré pero me encantaría que me den consejos para mejorar, criticas constructivas y todo eso... Como sea, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y espero comentarios, criticas y lo que venga. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

No fue un año, o un mes o una semana. Fue un jodido día desde la ultima vez que lo vio, sin embargo se sintió como una eternidad. Incluso en aquel bar bebiendo y haciendo el ridículo como borracho que de por sí es. Él fue la primera persona en años con la que tuvo un dialogo de más de 10 palabras sin convertirlo en una discusión o algo la típica charla sobe el problema de no tener ni un centavo... No puedo desviarlo de su mente en ningún momento, fue tan lindo hablar con él, fue tan amable y alegre. Esa alegría y optimismo que lo enamoro. Quisiera volver a encontrarlo, quiere volver a verlo. Pero, ¿Qué logrará hacer cuándo lo vuelva a ver? Él ya tiene a alguien, una dama seguro hermosa y digna de él. Ni siquiera podrían lograr ser amigos, no solo por ella sino por la gran diferencia social que los separa. Es decir, se quedo en un buen Hotel, no cualquiera ¡Ahí iba gente con dinero! Debía de tener una buena herencia definitivamente y un sostén económico que lo tratará muy bien, él no lograría quedarse ni en un Hostel barato de una noche.

Ya sin siquiera una moneda del más bajo valor le quedaba. No tenía nada, se había acabado el dinero que le ortogo y posiblemente volvería a hacerlo con el siguiente que logre recaudar. Ahora es cuando se preguntaba más que nunca, ¿Por demonios existe? ¿Por qué sigue en pie? Él no se ama, no ama su vida ni el mundo loco en el que le toco vivir y su mayor anhelo es un chico que conoció durante unos segundos, realmente tiene una vida triste de pensar. Podría sarltar en frente del auto más cercano, tirarse de un edificio en su ultimo piso o cualquier otro intento para acabar con su existencia, después de todo no le veía ningún propósito a su vida. Pero no, quería seguir tonteando y vagando en el mundo como un en él consistía en vivir de lo que pueda agarrarse de lo que mejor lo sostenga por mayor tiempo y... ¿Qué más? ¿Había otra cosa? Él no tenía ningún propósito. Nadie lo necesitaba, nunca lo necesitaron y nunca lo necesitarán.

No servía de nada, pero se sentía tan atraído a él, a ese chico. Es que... Ese cabello, esos ojos, esa voz. Su amabilidad, aquella actitud de niño inocente lo volvían loco, lo enternecían y hacían que se vuelva a enamorar cada vez con más fuerza. Feliciano, él, ese hermoso hombre con aquel cuerpo que lucía tan delicado una flor de primavera. Poco a poco iba enamorándolo, aunque él ni su nombre sabía. Simplemente era un vagabundo más del montón, quizás ya había ayudado a otros antes y él no significa nada para él. Es tan amable que debió hacerlo pero no puede evitar tener aquellas fantasías, aquellas esperanzas y esa locura por él. Lo quería, y nunca se había sentido así antes, por lo tanto no le sería fácil renunciar a sus sentimientos por ese chico.

Pero, definitivamente tiene que dejar de pensar en él, el italiano no sabe ni como se llama y tiene a "Su chica" No tiene ninguna posibilidad de estar con él, quizás una en un millón, y eso si se da una ducha y termina el primario al menos. Pero una ducha no estaría mal ahora mismo, apesta a perro muerto, y eso es mucho, porque normalmente apesto a perro mojado. Parece que rompió su propio récord en oler a cosas extrañas.

Como siempre, luego de ir al Bar no tiene nada más que hacer. Ya bebió, gastó su dinero y lamentablemente es hora de volver a la realidad. Tendrá que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde quedarse, el colchón que había dejado en el suelo (El cual usaba para dormir) desapareció, posiblemente alguien más lo tomó o lo arrojaron a la basura. Por lo tanto tendrá que ir a buscar uno nuevo, a un basurero o donde sea para no dormir en el duro suelo. Pero, ¡Estaba tan cansado! Lo dejará para otro momento, ahora dormirá en donde pueda. Aunque de todos modos, él sabe que algún día, en un buen hogar podrá dormir en una cama blanda y esponjosa. Un día de estos... Como las personas normales.

Se sentó en el suelo y miró a la luna.

"Dios, ¿Cómo pretendes que duerma con el estomago vació y en el frío?" Le dijo a la luna, y en parte a si mismo. La miró como a una persona, fijo sus ojos en ella y no pudo despegar la mirada. Hoy ella estaba llena y brillaba como nunca, hermosa como siempre. Mientras quienes tienen la toman como algo más, algo de siempre, él ve a la luna como algo maravilloso. Podría pasar una hora hablando con ella. Tan hermosa, tan grande. Digna de tal belleza, reina de los cielos... Era hora de hablarle, de pedirle, como sí ella fuera una consejera.

"Mi vida es dolorosa, pasó cada noche a solas. Ahora mismo, su voz, su preciosa voz, quiero oírla. Es tan hermosa de recordar en estas noches frías. Quiero verlo, ¿Podrás hacer que vuelva a hacerlo?" Volvió a hablar solo, pero esta vez rezó a la luna. Algo que se veía tan inútil pero él lo sentía tan real.

Se recosto en el suelo de donde lo conoció, frente a las paredes de aquel Hotel donde comenzó a sentir aquel sentimiento tan confuso que ve por todas partes, ese sentimiento tan fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo... El amor. ¿Qué demonios con él? Se supone que debería de alegrarlo, hacerle feliz. ¿Por qué eso no pasa? ¿Es qué lo suyo no es amor?

En la mañana del mismo día, despertó en el mismo lugar. Sentía la cara cubierta por algo húmedo, lo cual resultó ser algo de baba. Se limpió con el puño de la camisa y se froto los ojos. A lo lejos observó al italiano ver asombrado el paisaje del río con aquella sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Tan hermoso, aún a lo lejos... Estaba tan feliz.

Volvió a frotar sus ojos, ¿Era real lo que veía? ¡Era él, era Feliciano! Ahí estaba, parado a solas contemplado el paisaje de la pinterezca ciudad, parado frente al barandal con los ojos puestos en el río. Con toda la gracia del mundo y aquella sonrisa boba que lo enloquecía. Ludwig se paró del suelo y corrió con una expresión de felicidad hacía el mirador donde se encontraba Feliciano, lo miró y preciono sus manos con fuerza. Este le respondió con confusión, era obvio que lo haría. Es decir... ¿Por qué demonios un vagabundo estaba tomando su mano con tal fuerza y felicidad? Quizás estaba loco.

En cuanto la fuerza del contrario se calmo, separo sus manos todo una con la otra. Como sí estuviera tratando de limpiase. A decir verdad... Estaba un poco asustado, pero volvió con su sonrisa de siempre y le hablo como lo haría normalmente con cualquier persona.

―¡H-hola! Ehm... Uhm... ―Ahora mismo diría su nombre pero ni siquiera se lo peguntó, a penas conoce a este chico. Pero ahora mismo solo quiere saber una cosa ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!

Se tardo en responder, ahora mismo los cálidos recuerdos se habían convertido en la cálidez de la piel y suavidad de la voz ajena. Esto era raro hasta para él pero era feliz. ―¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! Es mi nombre, y tú eres Feliciano, ¿No? ―Dijo con cierta felicidad en el rostro, su voz tenía un tono serio, como siempre pero era feliz, y eso era algo que se notaba.

―Oh... Vale, ¿Ludwig? Lindo nombre~ Eres el tipo de ayer, ¿No? ―Antes se oía confuso y un poco preocupado pero el tono de su voz y su expresión fue cambiando a una más de confianza.

―S-sí, él de ayer. Estaba sentado en la pared del Hotel cuando te vi y no lo sé... Quise volver a encontrarme contigo. ―Dijo con seriedad, quizás no se notaba su felicidad ahora pero quería decirlo, quería verlo. Quizás suene normal para él, pero seguro que el castaño ya comenzaba a tomarle susto.

―¿Verme? ¿Querías verme? ¡Qué tierno! ―Río en cuanto lo dijo, no estaba asustado. Le pareció tierno, después de todo se notaba que no conocía mucho del comportamiendo entre adultos de este modo. Parecía que jamás había sido así con alguien antes. ―¿Quieres más dinero, o caramelos? Tengo lo que gustes, tú solo dime. Me encantaría ayudarte en lo que quieras~ ―Agrando la sonrisa de su rostro mostrando más los dientes.

Por su parte, él estaba pardido. Esa risa, esa cara... Aquella felicidad que radiaba el de ojos miel era contagiosa. Jamás se había sentido así en la vida, era tanta felicidad. Tanta...

―¡No, claro que no! No quiero pedirte nada, en cambio. ¡Quiero ayudarte! No sé cómo, ni en que, pero quiero hacerlo. Podría... Podría darte un paseo por la ciudad, o algo de eso. Conozco muy bien este lugar. ―Comentó algo preocupado, creía que solo se le había acercado para pedirle algo pero no. Él quería ayudarle, cómo sea pero quería ser útil.

―¿Ayudarme? Vale, no sé que pueda hacer pero... Darme un recorrido no estaría mal, ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en quedarme a vivir aquí y no lo sé, me gustaría conocer más la ciudad. ―Sonrió cerrando ambos ojos al decir lo ultimo, se sentía agradecido y feliz. Además, no tendría que ver a su prometida durante todo el día. Últimamente sentía que no la podía soportar, y eso que él es el molesto normalmente

No respondió a aquello con palabras, simplemente tomó su mano y ahí pasó todo. Estaba tan feliz, feliz de tenerlo a su lado, de oír su voz, de tocar su mano, de tenerlo tan cerca y del hecho de que quizás viviría en su país.

Lo llevo a todas partes, donde sea. Todos los rincones que conoce de su ciudad, de lo que él gustaba llamar "Su hogar". Aquellos detalles e historias que conoce de las zonas. Los cuentos y leyendas que se dicen, todo. Quería hacerlo feliz, devolverle el favor. Pero po sobre todo... Quería conocerlo, quería que él lo conociera. Tener ese sentimiento mutuo, ese amor. Quizás lo ultimo no fue logrado pero logro conocer todos los detalles importantes de su amado y él logro conocer los suyos. Ya no eran dos extraños, eran dos amigos, aunque lo amara debía reconocer que esta amistad que habían logrado cultivar en lo que va del día... Es algo que realmente valió la pena. Caminar hasta el cansancio, correr por los jardines observar desde fuera los museos, todo... Todo valió la pena. Aunque ahora sea de noche y estén increíblemente cansados, tienen que admitir que fue un día hermoso.

Al llegar al mismo lugar donde comenzaron, ambos se sentaron en una banca frente al mirador. Todo en silencio, con el río calmado y tan sereno como siempre. Él procedió a tomar la mano del otro, con la luna de único testigo. Feliciano apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro alemán y así durante minutos. Cerraron los ojos frotaron sus manos. Realmente, ahora mismo no olía tan mal, no sabía sí era el agua que arrojaba a su cabeza durante las paradas o el perfume del italiano se le había pegado. Definitivamente, una mezcla de ambos.

En un momento, donde el silencio aun reinaba. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin nada que decir, simplemente... Oyeron la respiración de ambos mutuamente. Poco a poco, ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos, acercando sus cuerpos con lentitud y apretando sus manos hasta que los labios de ambos rozaron, se tocaron y finalmente se quedaron pegados, dando así un maravilloso beso. Su primer beso, quizás no el de el otro pero para él esto era el paraíso, la primera vez que se sentía tan amado por alguien. Además, los labios del castaño eran el paraíso. Esa suavidad, el aroma dulce, el sabor a fruta... Momento, ¿Era normal esto en un hombre? Se sentía tan... Raro, como sí besara a una mujer, aunque jamás llego a hacerlo. El italiano ahora no se veía para nada masculino.

Comenzaron a ponerle un poco más de pasión a ese beso, primero se soltaron, ambos tomaron aire y en poco tiempo volvieron a hacerlo. Esta vez, el italiano procedió a meter su lengua. El alemán no tenía idea de por qué todo esto pero no iba a meter critica alguna. Todo era perfecto, como en la películas, aquellas que podía observar en las vidrieras de lo locales... No había descripción que expresara el placer que sentía al entrelazar su lengua con la contraria y recorrer todo a su paso. Lamer el interior por completo y sentir la suavidad de sus labios al mismo tiempo.

La cantidad de tiempo que estuvieron aguantando la respiración para concluir con aquel beso era irreal. Fue tal pasión que no pudo medir lo que hacía, pero cuando no pudieron soportarlo más, se soltaron y sus miradas quedaron clavadas de forma fija mutuamente. De nuevo; No había palabras, no había sonido ni descripción que expresara la felicidad de los dos.

Él sonrió a medias, sabía que Feliciano tenía a alguien. Aunque no supiera mucho de las infielidades no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de tristeza dentro de él. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Feliciano quiso devolver la sonrisa pero simplemente no pudo. Él se sentía peor que Ludwig, él era el que salía con alguien y eso lo ponía peor. No tiene idea de en que comento se conviertió en el imbécil que ahora es.

Soltó sus manos y simplemente se alejó. No estaba muy lejos del Hotel, pero de todos modos corrió como pudo hasta él. El lugar aun seguía abierto, solo abrió la puerta y desde que entró siguió corriendo. Ahora sí, ahora sí que se sentía mal.

En verdad, es curioso el amor. Hace unos minutos nada más ambos disfrutaban de los sentimientos mutuos a través de un beso y ahora lo único que comparten de la desesperación. Menuda confusión de habían mandado, no tenían idea de nada. Mucho menos él, ¿Así debería sentirse? ¿De este modo? Parece haber asustado al menor, pero no es nada de eso. Simplemente son los sentimientos que este le tenía a su pareja, pero entiende. Su estado de animo bajó tanto, pero entiende. Definitivamente el amor era más confuso de lo que creía.

No estuvo con ella en todo el día, sin embargo, cuando llegó no escuchó queja alguna, ni nada. Ella estaba mirando televisión acostada en la cama y en silencio. Le ofreció acostarse a su lado y por supuesto aceptó, él se desnudo quedando solo en ropa interior. Esta situación era extraña, lo admite.

Finalmente se recostó a su lado y se fue pegando más a ella, la abrazo y dio un beso en su mejilla. Se notaba un cierto melancolismo en él.

―Oye... ¿Estuviste en el Hotel hoy? No te vi en todo el día y no me pase por aquí... Oh, y perdón sí no te llame. ¿Estabas preocupada? ―Dijo con un tono relajado, tirando a la tristeza aunque exaltandose un poco más al decir eso ultimo.

Ella no lo notó, se olvido por completo de él. Tampoco estuvo todo el día en el Hotel y creyó que al llegar Feliciano estaría preocupado, la interrogaría y preguntaría por qué la falta de llamadas. Para suerte suya nada de eso ocurrió, fue al revés. En verdad cuando escucho eso se alegró, no quería ser interrogada por él y mucho menos que se preocupe. Tendría que inventar alguna excusa y tenía miedo que supiera la verdad, él sabría que estuvo todo el día con otro turista del lugar. Esta vez un chico español, moreno ojos verdes, cabello rizado, despeinado. Alegre y carismático, jamás se había sentido así con un hombre. Ella ama a Feliciano, lo adora pero realmente no sabe que pasó con ese hombre, realmente nada apropiado para ella, una mujer comprometida. Es solo que Antonio... Antonio, ese es su nombre. Fue una persona tan amable y romántico. Nunca le contó sobre Feliciano, no quería quedar como una zorra, no quería espantarlo y mucho menos arruinar aquella expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Simplemente quería pasar tiempo con él, de nuevo. Pues no es la primera vez que lo ve. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo mientras bajaban las cosas del auto y las traían a la habitación. Mientras Feliciano jugaba con un gato en el jardín del lugar; Él se ofreció a echar una mano. No es que Feliciano no sea un caballero, no es que no lo ame simplemente Antonio, desde que hablaron por primera vea fue un caballero, más allá de su torpeza y el hecho de que es algo tonto siempre fue amable e intento ayudar con todo, por más que le costase, y por más veces que se le hayan caído las maletas por las escaleras. Él simplemente la confundió, pero no quiere dejar a su italiano, lo ama, lo adora y no quiere dejarlo pero pasar tiempo de calidad con ese hombre la volvía loca. ¿Será que simplemente es el miedo a estar sola? ¿El miedo a qué él no la ame? Pues no le aclaró nada, tal vez es solo una tonta y él es así con todos. Tal vez ya vino con alguien, no hablaron sobre su vida personal, simplemente... Como es todo, cosas que normalmente no habla con nadie y no es de contarle a Feliciano. Cosas como lo difícil que es el amor, los sentimientos, cosas tontas, cursis pero debe admitir que agradables de hablar. Sin dudarlo, Antonio debió haber enamorado a más de una.

Se demoró, pero respondió la pregunta al castaño. ―¡C-claro! Estuve todo el día aquí, ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Estaba preocupada, no pude llamarte! ―Mintió, tartamudeo un poco y se la notaba nerviosa, pero él no iba a decir nada. Era tonto pero la conocía bien, de todos modos, él también mentiría. ¿Así qué, qué más da? Con el beso que le dio a aquel vagabundo ya no tenía con que defenderse.

―Oh... ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! No me di cuenta, lo olvide por completo. Estuve dando un recorrido por la ciudad yo mismo, perdí la noción del tiempo y así pasó... Perdón, cielo. ―Al igual que ella tiro una mentira, lo contó casi como fue en realidad pero elimino a cierta persona de la oración. Pusóoesa carita de inocencia única que siempre pone y casi se hecha a llorar. Normal en él.

―Vale, vale. No te pongas así, aunque como te estuve esperando todo el día aquí mañana tendrás que compenzarme. ―Sonrió y acarició el cabello de este.

―¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡El caballero italiano a sus ordenes, señora~! ―Con esa típica expresión tonta y su tono de voz enternecedor dijo aquello.

Río tapandose un poco la boca y seguido a eso respondió. ―No lo sé, caballero~ Quizás podrías dejar que descanse de todo y me tome el día. Ya sabes, dejar que vaya de compras y todo eso~ ¿Entiendes? ―Volvió a mentir, más mentiras. Solo quería encontrarse con el español.

Solo dudo por un momento, pero ahora que lo piensa, podría volver a encontrarse con Lud, y de pasó aprovechar él que ella no este en casa para ofrecerle una ducha y algo de ropa. No estaría mal, por más que se sienta una mierda por haberlo besado aun con pareja no estaba de más hacer un poco de caridad ¿No? ―No me parece mala idea, tú simplemente tomate el día~ Ve a comprar, al spa ¡A donde gustes!―Sonrió con más ganas y le regaló un beso en los labios. Ahora sí, oficialmente se consideraba a si mismo un imbécil.

Mientas tanto, Ludwig. No tenía donde dormir... De nuevo, pero de todos modos se tomó con la suerte de encontrar un colchón donde acostarse. Lo trajo hasta una esquina y durmió en él. Esa noche soñó en que se encontraba en un cama suave y en una habitación tranquila, durmiendo con Feliciano. Él tenía esa misma mirada tranquila y alegre de siempre, solo que andaba dormido. Se veía realmente tierno. En su sueño comenzó a tocar su mejilla y dio otro beso en aquellos labios tan suaves, casi se sintió como el real, fue como apoyar sus labios en unas almohadas. En cuanto despertó jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida. De nuevo presenció la verdad: Estaba en un colchón roto en el suelo, junto a un par de tachos de basura y para cuando se dio cuenta; El frío lo congeló, una brisa fuerte lo sorprendió y hizo que se le hiele la sangre. Además del miedo de jamás volverse a encontrar con Feliciano y el tener que volver a encontrarse con la maldita realidad.

No había almohadas, no había un hogar, no había una cálida brisa ni un Feliciano a quien besar. Solo estaba él en el suelo, en la mañana enfrentandose al frío con una simple manta y su ropa, la cual por cierto no estaba en buen estado y no podría soportar este clima, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Ahora simplemente le queda dormir y esperar a que el clima mejore, después de todo es de mañana, ya pronto mejorará y podrá hacer algo, no sabe qué ni por qué pero saldrá a hacer lo que sea. Quizás si tiene suerte se encuentre de nuevo con Feli y esta vez él no salga corriendo, quizás lo pueda abrazar y con suerte otorgarle otro beso. Quién sabe...

La mañana de Lud no fue para nada buena, pero por parte del italiano pudo disfrutar de una buena siesta en un colchón bastante suave y una habitación que lo protegía del frío de la noche, y como siempre, volvió a despertar tarde. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 13:15, su prometida ya no estaba en la habitación, pero no le dio importancia a eso. Se levantó con pereza, sí fuera por él se quedaría en esa cama tan suave durante un año, pero lamentablemente la vida no era tan fácil.

Buscó algunas prendas apropiadas para el alemán. Él era bastante grande y no tenía mucho para él pero ya vería sí puede comprarle algo. Encontró algunas camperas bastante abrigadas que podrían servirle y un pantalón que se le fue regalado hace unos años pero nunca entro en él. Tomó uno de los abrigos, el pantalón y salió de la habitación. Sin olvidar tomar la llave y abrigarse a él mismo. En el momento ya eran las 13:56, le había tomado unos cuantos minutos encontrar la ropa.

Bien, ahora mismo el problema, más que ningún otro era encontrarlo. Las únicas veces en las que tuvo la oportunidad de tomarse con él fueron cerca del Hotel. No deberá de estar muy lejos. Aún así no sería fácil encontrarlo, no estaba en un lugar pequeño en verdad.

Salió, despidiéndose de la recepcionista y con las prendas en una bolsa de papel que llevó en sus brazos durante todo el camino.  
>Pasó por el mirador, él no estaba allí. Aún así no pudo evitar echar ojo a la vista. No se cansaba de ese lugar, hasta la brisa era encantadora. Quiso sentarse a contemplar un poco, pero no quería perder tiempo. Recordó el recorrido que le enseño el alemán y fue a luz lugares más turísticos de la zona, o al menos donde él dijo que solía pasar tiempo.<p>

Estuvo horas así no podría contarlas pero ya debía ser tarde. Aun el sol no se octultaba, faltaba al menos una hora o más pero sentía como sí hubiera estado una eternidad con aquella bolsa de cartón entre manos. Lo quería pero también quería tomar un descanso. Vio un bar cercano y pensó que podría estar ahí, después de todo se pasó con el alemán por ahí. Quizá, sí tiene suerte.

Entro al bar, había más gente que la primera vez que se pasó por aquí. No parecía el tipo de lugar que solía frecuentar, no había gente de su tipo. Demasiado hombres sentados en la barra, normalmente se asustaba ante esa gente y lo estaba un poco. Quería volver a casa, quería acostarse en su cama y disfrutar del calo de la estufa, quería estar en su país sin problemas y flojeando como siempre pero su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz. Sentía que tenía tantos problemas ahora mismo.

Fue caminando con nerviosismo, él era una pulga al rededor de aquellos hombres, posiblemente el único que no posee músculos. ¿Es qué en la noche la gente como él se larga y aparecen por arte de magia estos hombres? En verdad, estaba un poco asustado. De todos modos, no abandono el lugar, no se iría al hotel así como sí nada, ¡Quería encontrarlo, verlo y abrazarlo! Quería tenerlo devuelta, sí aquella vez fue la última que lo pudo ver viviría con cierta culpa en su corazón.

Resignado por no encontrarle, se sentó. Nada más que eso, solo pensó con la cabeza gacha, "¿Dónde estas?" y la tristeza dejó que su sonrisa decayera.

Este rubio había pasado todo el día en la calle, nada nuevo en verdad, no había conseguido recaudar dinero suficiente para comprar algo en el día, pero andando todo el día de mendigo logro obtener unas monedas y algunos billetes. Lo suficiente para comprar una cerveza. Aunque podría morir de hambre si quisiera, no siente tener ninguna utilidad ahora mismo. Realmente la cerveza le gana.  
>Tomó la cajá donde la gente tira el dinero, pegó un bostezo y se paró de allí. La vida en la calle no es nada fácil en verdad, sobre todo por el disgusto que causa normalmente en la gente. Quizás por eso se enamoró de Feliciano, él no se asustó, por alguna razón no se sintió discriminado por él, sí hasta le dio un beso. Ese chico es demasiado raro.<p>

Con las ojeras y la espalda destruida (Dormir en colchones rotos no lo dejaban muy bien) fue hasta cierto bar que solía frecuentar. No supo como logro entrar ahí, le recordaba a Feliciano, incluso estuvo a punto de irse para otro lugar pero ese es de los pocos bares que conoce donde no lo echan a patadas.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Gracias a los pocos que siguen el fanfic, por sobre todo a esas personas que lo leen desde el principio. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!**

**Como sea, quería explicar este capítulo. **

**Esto será narrado en primera persona y expresará como se siente Feliciano, sus reacciones ante la situación y sus preocupaciones. Espero les guste, será corto, lo siento.  
>Disfruten.<strong>

Como siempre, soy inútil, débil y por sobre todo, demasiado idiota. ¿Enamorarme de un desconocido? ¿Tan fácilmente? Es totalmente ridículo,y lo peor es... Que duele tanto.

A los pocos minutos de estar allí comencé a llorar. Pedí una cerveza, normalmente trato de alejarme del alcohol, pero necesitaba un poco.  
>Entre tantos hombres rudos debí ser el más delgado e intimidado de ahí. Sentía algo de miedo, no solo a no encontrarlo. A ir con ella, casarme, vivir una vida juntos, tener hijos y... No lo sé, quizás... No ser feliz.<br>Y simplemente no puedo vivir así.

Siento nauseas un dolor punzante en el pecho, como si mi pecho fuera cortado por una espada, como si hubiera sido apuñado, la sangre cayera de forma imparable de mi boca y las gotas que caían al piso hicieran un retumbe en mi cabeza.  
>Fuerte, cada vez más fuerte, un ruido incapaz de ser callado.<br>Las lagrimas, sus gotas. Ellas eran la sangre de una puñalada sentimental a mis sentimientos.  
>Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor de la fría cuchilla; No había forma más agradable de descargarme.<br>La bebida, el llanto. No parecían una mala combinación.

Nunca sentí esto con ella, este dolor. Esta angustia de saber que hay una posibilidad de perderla.  
>Nunca.<br>Esa es la clara diferencia entre el amor de verdad y... Estar con una persona, sólo porque sí.  
>Yo, a decir verdad, no quiero esto. Si pudiera escapar, si pudiera salir corriendo, todo sin pensarlo, ¡Lo haría! Y no sentiría rencor, pero no puedo. La impotencia me devora, quiero desaparecer..<p>

Suspiré de forma profunda, mi cara estaba empapada y mis ojos un tanto rojos. Me los froté hasta que comenzó a arder ¿El dolor? Nada a comparación de que sentía internamente.

Di el primer sorbo a mi cerveza, hace tiempo no tomaba una. Años quizás, era buena en verdad, la sentí agradable.  
>Imaginé una realidad en la que escapase, luego pensé en mi prometida, ¿Y sí yo me fuera? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Quizás como yo en este momento, y no creo que ningún ser vivo en este mundo deba sufrir así. Nadie debería tener que soportar el dolor y la angustia que produce el amor. Sin embargo, sí yo la hago feliz, yo no lo seré. ¿Realmente vale la pena?<p>

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, me distrajeron. Sin darme cuenta, había parado de llorar, de todos modos mis ojos aun lucían percudidos.  
>Imaginé a Lud, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Quiero saber, quiero verlo. Lo deseaba junto a mí, ahora mismo. Ahogando mis preocupaciones y sacando a flote mí alegría. Ella, que estaba tan oculta, en lo más profundo. Desearía que vuelva.<p>

Me asusté, entre tanta tristeza comencé a temer.  
>Recordé aquellos "Te amo" y esos "Te quiero" que alguna vez regalé a mi prometida.<br>Y no me creí.  
>Recordé abrazos, besos, mimos y caricias.<br>Y me sentí sucio. Me sentí mentiroso, sentí regalar mis sentimientos de forma incorrecta. Sentí tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Sentí el llanto.

Porque volví a llorar, sin darme cuenta todo volvió. Di un sorbo más grande a mi cerveza, tragué con dificultad. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, mi respiración se dificultó y comencé a toser.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la bebida, y otras bajaron por mis mejillas.

Pensé en Lud, pensé en Bella. Pensé en ambos, y no lo soporté. Ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que todo esto comenzó y siento la agonía.

Volvieron los mareos, se me hizo difícil ver y mucho más mantenerme sentado. Tape mi boca con ambas manos y presione fuerte. Necesitaba aguantar las nauseas. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo y vomitar. Me aguanté y el resultado de ello fue un desmayó. Caí al suelo, cerré los ojos y perdí el conocimiento.  
>Desearía que ese hubiese sido el fin, desearía haber desaparecido. Dormir para siempre, lamentablemente abrí los ojos.<br>Desperté, no recordaba nada. Pero reconocí el lugar, el hotel. ¿Bell me había traído aquí? Era lo más probable.  
>No llegué ni a mitad de cerveza, aquellos hombres que llevaban varías debieron de haberse burlado.<br>No me importó, me froté los ojos, los sentí húmedos, los sentí sensibles. Debí de haber llorado demasiado, me ardió cuando los frote. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora era? No lo recordé.

Me dio igual, pegué un bostezo e intenté levantarme. Lamentablemente, mis intentos no valieron, sentí el dolor en mis músculos al moverme, definitivamente estaba demasiado cansado. Por lo tanto, simplemente me quedé ahí. Grité el nombre de la rubia, nadie respondió. Al parecer, estaba solo en la habitación.  
>Por alguna razón, aquello me dio una sensación de relajación.<p>

Cerré los ojos, me vi a mí mismo llorar. De nuevo, la misma escena de ayer se repitió en mi mente, lo recordé. Qué disgusto, revivir eso era algo desagradable.

No quería recordar nada.

No recordé haber llorado tanto, sin embargo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo ahora mismo.  
>Las lagrimas no salieron, ¿Estaba seco? Me sentía diferente. Tenía la necesidad de romper en llanto pero no pasaba nada.<br>Simplemente, tristeza.

Cualquiera soportaría algo así durante mucho más tiempo, el dolor no sería tan intenso en tan pocos días. Pero para mí es diferente, soy débil y no puedo soportar este tipo de cosas. Soy demasiado dependiente, la gente elige por mí, todos piensan por mí.  
>Soy lento, estúpido. Sólo sirvo para hacer sufrir a la gente.<p>

Siento que hago más sufrida la vida de aquel chico.  
>No quiero hacerlo sufrir, no es mi intención. Quiero que sea feliz junto a mí, ¿Por qué me hes tan difícil? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos me lastiman tanto?<p>

Lo que produce mi mente me está matando más dolorosamente que un veneno.

No debería doler así.  
>El amor debería ser más fácil.<br>Quiero estar con él, por favor. Quiero estar junto a él. Por favor, por favor.

Rogaré a Dios, suplicaré. Lo que sea, simplemente quiero dejar de sufrir.  
>Necesitó amor, lo necesito tanto que duele. Lo necesito de él, porque sino no vale nada.<p>

Lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Me estoy lastimando a mí mismo?  
>Siento como si estuviera ciego, estoy pisando vidrios y estoy descalzo.<p>

Cierro mis ojos, no puedo dormir. Simplemente, los apretó y contengo las lagrimas. Por un momento sentí que me había quedado seco, pero es imposible. Aún queda tanto por llorar.


End file.
